Conventionally proposed as a contact member of this kind is a contact member comprising: a contact portion formed in a flat plate shape with one surface thereof serving both as a surface to contact a conductive member and as a surface to be sucked by a suction nozzle of an automatic mounter; a solder bonding portion to be solder-bonded onto a conductive pattern; and a flat spring portion coupling the contact portion and the solder bonding portion, both of which being moved in a plate thickness direction to be kept parallel to each other. The contact member as configured above is used such that a surface (hereinafter also referred to as an undersurface) opposite from where the flat spring portion and the contact portion are positioned in the solder bonding portion is solder-bonded onto the conductive pattern of a printed wiring board, and that the above-described one surface (that is, a top surface) of the contact portion is brought in contact with the conductive member such as a grounding conductor.
When the contact member is used with its flat spring portion elastically deformed, the contact portion is brought in press contact with the conductive member, whereby the conductive pattern of the printed wiring board and the conductive member can be electrically connected to each other. Further, in a case where the contact member of this kind is sucked by the suction nozzle of the automatic mounter and automatically mounted onto the printed wiring board, the above-described one surface of the contact portion can be used as the surface to be sucked by the suction nozzle.
A configuration as described in Patent Document 1, for example, is proposed in which specific shapes of the solder bonding portion, the flat spring portion, and the contact portion are shown. Specifically, in the proposed configuration, the flat spring portion is arranged to tilt from one side of the solder bonding portion formed in a rectangle-like plate shape in a way such as bending back at an acute angle toward a top surface of the solder bonding portion, and at an end of the flat spring portion, the contact portion formed in a rectangle-like plate shape is provided in parallel with the solder bonding portion.